


Follow My Lead

by elutherya



Series: Little Beasts [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Racing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Kang Yuchan | Chan, Minor cockslapping, Multi, Name-Calling, Negotiations, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Snowballing, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Both Junhee and Donghun were prepared for a race, but what neither of them expected was to get sidetracked by a boy in a skirt.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Little Beasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666615
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115
Collections: Little Beasts





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> If you see me mad about how long this got... don't acknowledge me. This was supposed to be like... 6k or something. But then someone said "lol Junhee spit" and I went "okay". Anyways, happy belated birthday to the giant loser who has been with me through thick and thin with this verse, and continues to yell with me about it. I'm glad to have someone as obsessed with this verse as I am to bounce ideas off of. Please note that this is a direct sequel to Spark... aka the last scene is happening in tandem with this fic. But at the end of the day, they're not necessarily needed to understand each other?
> 
> Also check out the Yuchan that [Rum](https://twitter.com/Elesteria/status/1273448370900619264?s=20) and [BD](https://twitter.com/BChannies/status/1228197760869888001?s=20) drew! That's the boy who haunts me, and is also the boy from this story.

“I bet they’ll beat you,” Junhee’s voice is teasing and Donghun rolls his eyes at how obvious he’s being. When he doesn’t get a response, Junhee sighs loudly, before swatting at his ass. When Donghun turns on him, hand slapping out to curl around Junhee’s wrist, Junhee’s smile is sharp.

“Save it, we both know you’d like it if we found someone who made you actually work for a win.” 

Junhee steps into Donghun’s space, uncaring as the change in angle twists his wrist up in a way that must be uncomfortable. He presses the palm of his free hand flat against Donghun’s chest and gives a sharp push.

Donghun slides one foot back, bracing himself and remains in place despite Junhee’s attempts at shoving him back. Instead, he shifts the grip he has on Junhee’s wrist, digging his thumb into the palm of Junhee’s hand and twisting his hand back and up. It pulls a sharp yelp from Junhee, his eyes squeezing shut and if Donghun wasn’t paying attention, he would have missed the way Junhee moaned out a soft “fuck” under his breath.

“You have a new audience so you want to act up?” Donghun asks and this time he’s the one who steps into Junhee’s space.

Junhee’s breath catches in his throat as Donghun drops his wrist, eyes snapping open to meet Donghun’s. With his pupils blown, hair tousled and lips bitten red, he already looks fucked out and if they were amongst a familiar crowd, Donghun wouldn’t hesitate to take him down one of the side alleys and throw him up against a wall.

They’d come here for a reason though and Donghun wasn’t about to let Junhee’s dick get in the way of that.

“You’re such a bitch,” Junhee complains. He clenchs his jaw and Donghun nearly rolls his eyes at just how obvious he’s being. A new crowd of people, the same old Junhee nearly begging for attention.

The sharp slap of Donghun’s hand against his cheek has Junhee’s head jerking to the side as he lets out another yelp of noise. 

If they didn’t have the crowd's attention before, Donghun knows that they did now.

Donghun doesn’t wait for Junhee to straighten, just grabs him by the back of the neck and digs his fingers in. Junhee laughs, louder than his yelp of surprise, and Donghun yanks him in. He grabs Junhee’s jaw with his other hand, hard enough to bruise, and presses his thumb down against his bottom lip. 

The only obedient part of Junhee has him opening his mouth at the contact, enough for Donghun to hook his thumb against the bottom row of his teeth to give his head a sharp shake.

Leaning in close, he smiles when he hears Junhee’s breath catch and feels him shiver in his grip. “Are you going to call me a bitch again? Do you need me to show everyone here that you’re mine?”

Junhee shudderes in his grip, hands reaching out to fumble at Donghun’s shoulders as he breathes hot over the thumb Donghun has in his mouth. Satisfied with the response, Donghun moves the grip he has on the back of Junhee’s neck into his hair and forces his head down, keeping his gaze on the ground. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? If I showed everyone here that you were nothing but my slut.”

“Hun,” Junhee drags his name out in a low voice, tongue flicking over his thumb as he clenches his teeth down around it. It’s not a plea, and Donghun can recognize how he’s readying himself to cause more trouble.

Twisting his fingers tighter into Junhee’s hair, he gives a sharp tug of his head back. Junhee hisses, Donghun’s thumb pulled from between his teeth as he arches back to accommodate the grip in his hair. 

As soon as he stumbles over his feet, Donghun releases him, watching the way he tries to find his balance again. The reprieve is short, because the minute Junhee is straightening, he’s stepping back into Donghun’s space. He leans in, grinning, and snaps his teeth at Donghun’s ear.

“Slut,” Donghun snorts, even as he shoves Junhee back.

“You love it,” Junhee grins as he catches himself, before he stumbles too badly.

Once he’s righted, Junhee finally falls in beside Donghun’s side without trying to cause shit. It gives Donghun a chance to look over the crowd, taking in the unfamiliar scene. There’s a few faces that he’s seen in passing, but he doesn’t recognize a lot of them. The most familiar pair of faces had been the duo who had asked them if they’d be racing: Maddox and Eden.

It made asking if the rumours about the racers on this circuit were true. Eden had smiled, while Maddox laughed from where he was perched on the hood of his car behind him. Having someone say they were in for a treat if they were racing, someone who knew they liked the fucking thrill of it, had perked both of their interests. They still had no idea who they were going to be racing, but the idea that their trip out here tonight might be worth it made the mystery of it all the better.

“Hey, check your left,” Junhee hums with an elbow to Donghun’s side.

Donghun sighs, but doesn’t put up much of a fight. He sweeps his gaze to the left and doesn’t need to ask what’s caught Junhee’s attention. 

It’s obvious once he sees them.

He knows that Junhee and him have earned attention, but the three watching them from off to the side are different. “You found your audience.”

“Fuck off,” Junhee snaps back, but there’s no heat in his words. He’s far too distracted looking over the trio watching them in turn and it’s not something Donghun can fault him for. They’re exactly the type of people Donghun would normally find himself falling into in a new crowd; attractive and dangerous.

_Two bikes, three men._

There’s one ash blond who has his arms wrapped around the waist of a man who is someone Donghun would normally describe as a kept boy on the scene. Donghun looks over to the man standing beside them, the one who isn’t watching Junhee and himself, and is instead watching the pair beside him with a fond smile. 

The one leaning back against the white blond says something, eyes focused on them as he rocks back into the arms holding him. Even from here, Donghun can see the way his nails are digging into the other man’s arm, but neither of them seem to notice. The blond kisses his cheek, before unwinding his arm from around his waist and he’s off the moment his arms are out of the way.

“We’re getting company,” Junhee says, excitement lacing his words. 

“We are,” Donghun murmurs and watches as the man winds through the crowd with what looks like a single minded purpose. He scowls when someone gets in his way, but skips forward as soon as he can, until he’s standing in front of them. Junhee makes a soft noise, and Donghun glances back to him.

“Hello,” Junhee purrs and Donghun can see the interest on his face. The man in front of them steps in close, close enough that Donghun can see the glitter in his eyeshadow and the way the line of his throat is flushed pink when he turns back to him.

There’s a murmur off to the side and Donghun catches the trail ends of someone talking about how he’s up to his shit again. It’s pointed and loud enough for them to hear, but they don’t seem to phase the man. He just holds himself a little straighter and smiles like he’s not being watched by a crowd. The two he’d come from look just as relaxed where they’re leaning against the wall talking, only sparing them a few glances.

“Hi,” his voice comes out breathless and Donghun brings his full attention back to him. He’s _pretty_. Pretty in a way that there’s no way he isn’t aware of it. With his dark hair tousled, the streetlights catching the blue highlights, and his eyes jumping between the two of them on a smile, Donghun knows that Junhee and him are in for some trouble. He’s just not entirely sure what kind yet.

“Who are you, beautiful?” A glance to Junhee, and Donghun nearly laughs at how he’s already leaning in towards the boy. Always obvious in his own interests. Despite it, his shoulders are tense and Donghun leans into his side to slide his hand into the back pocket of Junhee’s jeans. At the contact, he relaxes, shooting Donghun a quick look, before turning his full attention back to the newcomer.

“Someone who thinks he might want you to take him home right now,” the answer is quick and this does have Donghun laughing. He drops his eyes down to the man’s boots, trails them up his legs and takes in the stockings, the strip of bare skin between them and the skirt he’s wearing. The jacket he has on is just a little too big on him, but it does nothing to hide any of the skin he has on display, wearing nothing but a leather harness underneath it. Donghun takes his time taking him in, before finally meeting his gaze.

“Do you now,” Donghun hums, feeling Junhee nudge him gently with an elbow as he drags this out. “What if we came here just to race?

“You came here to race us,” he jerks his chin in the direction of the pair he’d left, not daunted at all. “If that’s what you want, go for it. If you can give them a challenge, that’s a win for me.”

“We’re here all the time though, and you can come back to the next one to race us. On the other hand, I’m a one time offer.”

“Fuck, you’re blunt.” Junhee leans back and Donghun can feel his eyes on him. 

A shrug of his shoulder, “I know what I want.”

Donghun smiles and looks towards Junhee, despite what he thinks Junhee’s answer is going to be. They’ve been fucking around for a year now and he’s gotten pretty good at knowing just what Junhee will choose to do next, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want a proper resonse.

“We can always race next weekend,” Junhee doesn’t hesitate and Donghun starts adjusting their plans.

“Alright.”

The man smiles and when Junhee holds out a hand, he takes it easily. “I’m Yuchan.”

“I’m Junhee and this is Donghun,” Junhee pulls Yuchan in and he happily settles in against Junhee’s side.

“Nice to meet you,” Yuchan says, cheeky and pleased, as he winds his arm around Junhee’s waist. He’s broad against Junhee, but he still looks small, despite the fact that he’s got an inch on them both.

It’s curious to have someone come up to them after the way they’d been acting, but it was bound to happen eventually. It’s how he found Junhee, after all.

“And they are?” Donghun asks, with a small incline of his head towards the other two who have made no move towards them. They’re chatting idly where Yuchan had left them, even if they’re still watching them closely. 

“Byeongkwan and Sehyoon,” the smile on Yuchan’s face softens as he says their names, names that mean nothing to either Junhee or Donghun. Yuchan glances towards them and slips out from beside Junhee. He grabs his hand before he gets too far, tugging him in the direction of the other two. “They’re my—”

Yuchan cuts himself off with a noise, footsteps slowing as he leads them through the crowd. Donghun follows along easily, eyes on the way Junhee twines his fingers through Yuchan’s. Donghun steps forward to fall into step beside Yuchan, ignoring the way Junhee’s hand slaps out to grab at him as he passes and steps in front of him. “They’re your?”

“Dunno. They’re my people,” Yuchan finally says, but Donghun can tell that there’s more to it than that. Despite his enthusiasm for coming home with them, Yuchan is still a stranger and Donghun doesn’t push.

Donghun glances back at Junhee and catches the look of curiosity on his face, but a quick shake of his head has Junhee killing the question he wants to ask before it can leave his mouth. “Okay.”

A glance from Yuchan, but he seems to accept that Donghun isn’t going to push it further and he smiles brightly at that.

“They came to race you!” Yuchan announces loudly as soon as they’re within range of the duo. The smaller of the two laughs and the other smiles indulgently.

“They’re not going to though, are they?” The shorter blond tilts his head, looking far too amused.

Yuchan lets go of Junhee’s hand and steps forward to bridge the space between both groups. “Nope.”

A nod, and the blond turns his attention away from Yuchan and towards Donghun and Junhee. “You’re in for it.”

“Coming to realize that,” Donghun shrugs and gestures to Junhee. “This is Junhee and I’m Donghun. We did come here for a race, but Yuchan made a compelling argument against it.”

“He has that power, but we can save the race for next time. We’ve been looking for a challenge, so we don’t mind waiting. I’m Byeongkwan, and this is Sehyoon.” Sehyoon lifts a hand in a small wave, but makes no move to move away from the wall he’s leaning against.

“They’re taking me home with them,” Yuchan states, as if there was any doubt about what the plan was from here.

“You’re going to miss our race then.”

“But I’m not going to miss the after race right?” Yuchan stares at Byeongkwan, and Donghun can’t help but smile at the way they seem to be communicating wordlessly. Byeongkwan raises an eyebrow and Yuchan pouts, kicking one of his booted feet against the pavement.

“Kwannie,” Yuchan’s voice is a whine and Donghun knows that Junhee and him are going to have their hands full. Beside Byeongkwan, Sehyoon looks desperately between the two of them, and Junhee snorts at Donghun’s side. “Please?”

“Brat,” the word comes out fond as Byeongkwan pushes off of the wall and steps into Yuchan’s space. He gets one hand around the back of Yuchan’s neck, pulling him down enough that he can press his lips to his forehead. “We’ll go home and take you out to dinner tomorrow, so you don’t miss anything, okay? Now go have fun and remember you can call me if you need anything.”

Something in Donghun settles at the exchange, and he realizes he was dreading the idea of Byeongkwan giving permission, as if this was some kind of exchange. From the way Junhee knocks against his shoulder, it’s something he’s caught onto as well.

Yuchan beams when Byeongkwan releases him, and shuffles to stand in front of Sehyoon. Another pout and Sehyoon reaches out to cup his face between his hands and kisses the end of his nose. “Diner date tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Yuchan holds up his hand between them, his pinkie sticking out. Sehyoon grins, lopsided and bright, before twining his own pinkie with Yuchan’s.

“Promise.”

It’s so incredibly silly, but Donghun still finds him charmed by the exchange and how indulgent it all is. It speaks of a comfort between all of them.

“Okay, win your races for me and you can tell me about them tomorrow!” Yuchan chirps, moving into Sehyoon’s space to kiss his cheek, before bouncing back over to Byeongkwan and doing the same with him. Byeongkwan grabs him before he can go too far though and kisses him properly. The attention has Yuchan keening, pressing close to Byeongkwan and curling his fingers into his shirt.

“Have fun and remember your phone,” Byeongkwan pulls away and gives a gentle slap to Yuchan’s hip. The soft noise Yuchan makes in response is almost lost in the noise of the crowd, but the flush of his face is only highlighted under the streetlights when he turns back to Junhee and Donghun. The tips of his ears are pink, but he doesn’t seem ashamed of just how on display he seems to be amongst them all.

“Okay, ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Junhee answers before Donghun can and Yuchan follows him as he starts back towards their bikes.

“He comes home happy and in one piece,” Byeongkwan’s expression is sharp and Donghun doesn’t need to be a genius to catch the threat behind the words.

“You got it.”

* * *

The trip back to Donghun’s apartment isn’t very eventful, but Donghun suspects he has it easier than Junhee. When he slows down at a red light, Junhee pulls up beside him and flips the visor on his helmet and even this late at night, Donghun can catch just how blown his pupils are. Donghun can’t get a read on Yuchan with his helmet on, but he doesn’t need to see his face to catch the way he trails his fingers up the length of Junhee’s thigh and back down as they wait for the light to turn green.

“How fast can we talk?” Junhee asks and Donghun revs his engine to hide the laugh that bubbles up his throat. Junhee whines loudly when he realizes that he’s not going to get a proper answer. He snaps down his visor, before leaning forward and shooting off when the light changes to green with a roar from his engine.

Donghun laughs again as he kicks up his feet and races after them, his bike rumbling underneath him as he keeps his lines straight.

Junhee’s driving well. Faster than he normally would when they make their way back to Donghun’s apartment. _Showing off._

_How fast can we talk?_ It is a good question. 

Donghun can clear through everything they need to talk about quickly if he needs to, but it’s going to limit them. They’re going to need to establish what Yuchan is okay with, what they’re okay with with him. Junhee and him have long since figured themselves out, and as much as they’ve been clear on being open, they’ve never actually invited someone in to play with them.

The roads are nearly empty as they race down them, taking the winding path back to Donghun’s apartment. The streets are familiar with how often the two of them ride through them and Junhee takes every shortcut that he can.

It takes them twenty minutes to finally pull into the underground lot.

Yuchan jumps off the back of Junhee’s bike the moment he cuts the engine and tugs his skirt down with a little hop. Donghun watches him as he adjusts his clothing, fingers slipping under his harness to bring it back into place and pull his stockings back up. He’s focused, so when Junhee slips off his bike and stands in front of him, Yuchan gives a little jolt of surprise.

Junhee tugs the helmet off of Yuchan’s head and stares him down. Setting the helmet onto the back of the bike, Junhee reaches up with a hand and grabs Yuchan by the jaw, eyes flicking over his face. “Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck, please.”

The words are barely out of Yuchan’s mouth before Junhee is pressing in. Yuchan’s hands reach up, tangling in Junhee’s shirt as he makes a noise when Junhee licks into his mouth. There’s nothing gentle about the kiss. It’s Junhee moving on pure instinct and Yuchan meeting him. A wince, and Donghun can guess that their teeth have bumped, but neither makes a move to pull away.

Pulling off his own helmet, Donghun kicks out the stand and turns off his own bike. “Take it upstairs before you two get us into trouble.”

Junhee laughs against Yuchan’s lips, but gives him a quick kiss before pulling away completely. “Alright, alright.”

Rattling his keys in his hand, Donghun turns and starts for the stairs. There’s a whisper of noise, before he catches the shuffle of footsteps following behind him. They don’t cause a scene as Donghun leads them up to the second floor and into his apartment, despite the fact that Donghun can hear them whispering.

As soon as the doors unlocked, Junhee pushes through, pulling off his boots and jacket, and hurling them to the floor without a care. A part of Donghun wants to complain, but the two of them have made more of a mess than this in the past and Yuchan is standing in the doorway looking lost at what to do.

“Can I take your jacket?”

Yuchan’s attention snaps up to Donghun’s face, jaw clenching for a moment, before he gives a jerky nod of his head. He shrugs out of his jacket, setting his shoulders as he holds it out for Donghun.

It’s hard not to just look at him standing there, most of his skin already on display, but instead of letting himself get distracted, Donghun takes Yuchan’s jacket and hangs it up. He bends down to grab Junhee’s while he’s at it, putting it away as well. It gives him time to settle the urge to reach out and get his hands on Yuchan’s waist, to sort out the easiest way to approach how they have to talk first.

 _Blunt_ , he thinks as he pulls off his own jacket and boots.

When he turns back, Yuchan is pushing his boots off to the side with his toes, a frown on his face. He looks up sharply and wipes the expression from his face, and Donghun can tell he’s nervous despite himself. It’s not surprising, considering both Junhee and him are practically strangers.

“Can we get you a drink?”

“No, I won’t drink.” Yuchan’s voice doesn’t waver and Donghun gives a gentle shake of his head, before he leaves the entryway to step into the living room. He bumps into Junhee as he passes him, giving Yuchan as much space as he needs to get comfortable. Junhee makes himself right at home, turning on the lamps and turning the radio on. 

“I was thinking something more like tea or water.”

“Oh, no, I’m okay then.”

“You’re fine, it’s a good concern to have.” Junhee pipes up as he turns the volume on the radio down low, so that it’s nothing more than a murmur in the background. “Neither of us drank with each other until we’d been seeing each other for… four months I think. Too easy to make an ass of yourself if you drink.”

“Right,” Yuchan nods, seeming to settle once he realizes that neither of them are going to push for something right away. Cocky on the scene, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to look out for himself with them. Just because he had come home with them, had been the one who asked to come home with them, didn’t mean anything.

“Can we talk first?”

The question has Yuchan tensing, but when neither Junhee or Donghun make a move, he relaxes. “About?”

“Limits and what’s going to happen tonight. I want to make sure everyone is on the same page.” Donghun glances around the room, quickly deeming it organized enough that he doesn’t have to worry about shuffling things around. He looks back to Yuchan, watching the way he looks around the living room as he steps in. “If it’s something you don’t want by the end of it, we can call you a taxi or drive you back to the meetup.”

There’s a pause, before Yuchan nods, “Yeah, we can talk.”

“Alright, I’ll jump right into it. Tell me if anything gets too uncomfortable though. First, what are your safe words?” Donghun asks as soon as Yuchan gives him permission, easing right into the conversation.

“Red, yellow and green. Keep it simple,” Yuchan rocks back on the balls of his feet as he answers. _Barely contained energy._

Donghun smiles as he watches his inability to keep still, much like how Junhee usually can’t. Holding out his hand, palm up, Donghun offers it up for Yuchan to take. There’s a moment of hesitation, before Yuchan gives a shake of his head and is wrapping his fingers around Donghun’s.

He pulls him in slowly, giving Yuchan time to voice any concerns he may have. He doesn’t close his fingers around Yuchan’s, and it’s strange, considering how tight his grip usually is when he pulls Junhee in. The hesitancy bleeds out of Yuchan, easing into the slow pace Donghun is setting after their whirlwind speed of getting here. As soon as Yuchan steps in close, he exhales loudly, his shoulders sagging.

Behind him, Junhee cocks his head, smiling, and Donghun waves him off. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Yuchan with both of them asking questions.

“What do you want from tonight?”

Yuchan’s lips purse into a pout, eyes on Donghun’s face as he leads them back until he can sit down on the couch. Yuchan takes it as an invitation to crawl right into his lap after a moment of hesitation, thighs splayed on either side of Donghun’s hips and hands resting on his chest. Donghun keeps his hands off of him as he settles, surprised that Yuchan didn’t just sit down on the couch beside him. “What do I want?”

“Mhm, I know what Junhee wants, but not what you want. So tell me.”

Junhee makes a noise behind them, but doesn’t make a move towards them. Instead, he wanders off to the kitchen and Donghun can hear him open and close the fridge. _Grabbing bottles of water_ , Donghun thinks idly, as he hovers his hands over the bare skin of Yuchan’s thighs.

Yuchan looks down, remaining silent for a moment, before looking back up to Donghun with a nod of his head. It’s only then that Donghun lowers his hands, setting them in the space between the hem of Yuchan’s skirt and the tops of his stockings. Once they’re there, Yuchan shifts in his lap, before settling again.

“I want one of you to fuck me.”

“Alright, we can do that,” Donghun smoothes his thumb over the inside curve of Yuchan’s thigh, but doesn’t break eye contact. Yuchan’s nose scrunches up with the way he smiles softly, fingers tapping to an unheard beat against Donghun’s chest. The clear signs of him relaxing ease any of Donghun’s worries, as does Yuchan’s willingness to answer the questions he’s being asked. “But that’s not all you want, is it?”

“No,” Yuchan bites at his bottom lip, thinking over his words. “I want to watch you two.”

“Watch us?”

“How you two are, I wanna see it.”

Donghun thinks about how he pushed Junhee around at the meet, how he grabbed him and degraded him in front of the crowd. Yuchan was curious if that extended to how they fucked. “Alright, but we won’t treat you like that.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind. Can you kiss me now?” The request seems so innocent in comparison to everything else he’s asked for, but Donghun can recognize it for the permission it is.

Donghun reaches up, cupping Yuchan’s jaw in his hand and tilting his head the tiniest bit. It’s so easy to lean in, to kiss him soft and sweet, just to hear the small whine of complaint that comes from the back of Yuchan’s throat. His hands twist into Donghun’s shirt, giving a little tug.

“Alright, alright,” Donghun murmurs against his lips, before kissing him again. This time he nips at Yuchan’s bottom lip, the one he’d been chewing on through their whole conversation. It has Yuchan parting his lips with a soft noise, tongue flicking out to catch Donghun's teeth.

He melts as soon as Donghun adjusts his grip on Yuchan’s jaw to tilt his head, changing the angle so that he can make sure their teeth don’t catch. His thighs clench on either side of Donghun’s, pressing in even tighter as Donghun traces his tongue over the roof of Yuchan’s mouth.

Yuchan slides further into his lap, as close as he can get and his hands untangle from the front of Donghun’s shirt so that he can hold onto his shoulder. He gives the subtlest rock forward and Donghun pulls away from his lips with a small laugh.

“Can we take you to bed?”

Yuchan’s nod is immediate and Donghun wastes no time in picking him up. Junhee makes a sound, trailing after them as Donghun carries Yuchan towards the bedroom. Junhee gets the light while Donghun carefully sets Yuchan down on the edge of the bed and reaches for one of the neatly folded blankets.

He sets it on Yuchan’s lap, before dipping his fingers under one of the straps of his harness criss-crossing across his chest. “Can I take this off of you?”

“Yeah.” How quiet the answer comes out has Donghun pausing, studying Yuchan’s face. Yuchan is quick to catch on that he’s being checked in on and swallows quickly. “I’m green, very fucking green.”

“Okay,” Donghun smiles and starts working at the straps. It’s not hard to figure out which ones he needs to loosen and which ones he needs to undo completely, but he still takes his time. He lets his fingers trail over the gentle curve of Yuchan’s ribs and down his tummy. Each brush of his fingers has Yuchan shivering, breath rushing out of him on sharp exhales when Donghun’s fingers brush across his pectoral and just over his nipples.

“Can I?” Junhee leans in over Donghun’s shoulder and while Yuchan nods his head quickly, Donghun’s just as quick to grab Junhee’s wrist when he reaches out.

“Did I tell you you could? Don’t be a spoiled bitch and wait,” the words are sharp and have Junhee freezing. Yuchan’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t say anything, just lets silence settle over the room.

Junhee jerks his hand back with a snarl of noise and Donghun hears him stomp off to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. “You’re such an asshole, Donghun.”

“Hm,” the noise is soft and Donghun can feel Yuchan trembling where he’s still got his hands on him. Donghun slowly pushes the harness the rest of the way off, gathering it gently in his hands, before leaning forward to kiss Yuchan on the forehead. “Do you mind waiting a moment while I take care of him, beautiful?”

Yuchan nods and Donghun gives him another quick kiss. “Remember you can always safeword out of this. I’m listening.”

Another nod, and Donghun shakes out the blanket and wraps it around Yuchan’s shoulders, giving his leg a light tap to usher him off into the middle of the bed. As soon as he looks comfortable and settled, Donghun picks Yuchan’s harness up and turns around.

He sets the harness onto the dresser where it won’t be at risk of getting ruined, before he turns to face Junhee. The pout on Junhee’s face is exaggerated, and Donghun can see the way he’s trying so hard not to smile. He already knows what’s coming, has been expecting it all night and Donghun knows him well enough to tell that he’s excited.

“Do you want to try that again?”

“What? Me calling you an asshole? Or the way I called you a bitch earlier, because you are.” Junhee shrugs as he unfolds himself from out of the chair and meets Donghun in the middle of the bedroom floor.

It’s so familiar, the way Junhee carries himself, like he’s not afraid of anything and is holding all the cards. 

It’s the exact attitude Donghun loves breaking him of.

Junhee clenches his jaw, tilting his head just the tiniest bit, and Donghun slaps him.

The noise is sharp in the quiet room and Junhee’s gasp is almost loud enough to drown out Yuchan’s sharp inhale behind them. Donghun doesn’t let himself react though, only follows the way Junhee jerks to the side and stumbles back. He grabs him by the collar of his shirt before he can get too far. 

“You really can’t help yourself,” Donghun sighs as he waits for Junhee to come back to himself. He’d slapped him earlier, but this time, he’d made sure Junhee would feel it. The way Junhee had clenched his jaw shut just before the hit and how he was already blinking dopily up at Donghun, it had been exactly what he had wanted. 

“Oh Donghun, I think I’m the one with more restraint here. You’re the bitch who gets off on slapping others around when they don’t act the way you want them to,” Junhee drawls as his hand comes up, grabbing at one of Donghun’s wrist. It’s all the warning Donghun gets before Junhee is bringing up one of his knees and catching Donghun in the hip. It has him letting go of Junhee’s collar and stepping in so that he can kick Junhee’s leg out from under him while he’s unbalanced. Junhee’s eyes go wide and he yelps as he falls back and while a part of Donghun wants to cringe at just how loud Junhee hitting the floor is, he doesn’t break the scene. 

He can deal with his neighbours later. 

Junhee catches himself, kicking out his foot to catch Donghun’s shin with a grunt. It’s not a hard hit, but it’s distracting enough that Junhee has time to scramble back up to his feet. 

While Junhee is predictable, expecting what he’s going to do next still doesn’t mean Donghun’s prepared for the way Junhee lurches into his space and his teeth dig into his arm. Donghun’s instincts tell him to bring his other arm up and knock at the underside of Junhee’s jaw, but that’s the quickest way to get a dislocation and that’s not something he ever wants to deal with. So instead, he brings his other arm down under Junhee’s throat and hooks his ankle around the back of his knee.

It’s easy to flip Junhee back down onto the ground, and just a little bit harder to get him prone on his stomach. He’s all long flailing limbs and snarling, but Donghun gets both of his feet on either side of Junhee and uses the advantage of how he’s braced to get him pinned. His arm throbs where Junhee had bit him, but Donghun can tell that he didn’t break skin. It doesn’t mean that he isn’t going to have a wicked bruise though.

Despite being pinned though, Junhee still finds it in himself to laugh, “See? You can’t control yourself. Have to prove your the big bad dom on the scene.”

“Feral shit,” Donghun snaps, hands digging into Junhee’s shoulders to keep him in place as he thrashes. There’s another gasp of noise from Yuchan, reminding them both that they have an audience and Junhee’s attention jerks to the bed.

Donghun uses Junhee’s momentary distraction to get him into a chokehold, all the while keeping his legs braced far enough apart to keep himself steady as Junhee squirms in his grip. When he finally gets his hands up, Donghun grimaces at the drag of his nails against his forearm. His arms burn, but he doesn’t loosen his hold, not when he can feel Junhee’s attempts at escaping getting weaker.

A small, barely there noise escapes Junhee and he finally sags in Donghun’s grasp. He stops trying to claw his way free and instead settles his hands on Donghun’s arm, making no attempt to tug them away. _Done_ is what it all says and as soon as Junhee goes slack, Donghun releases him.

Junhee drops to the floor, gasping against the carpet and Donghun takes the reprieve to look over the scratches Junhee had left up his forearms. They’ll need to be cleaned later, but they’re not the worst he’s ever left.

The peace lasts for only a moment as Junhee goes to push himself up, despite Donghun still sitting braced on his back. Donghun digs his feet in and reaches out, fingers twisting into Junhee’s hair and pushing him back down to the carpet. “You’re done, so stay down.”

“ ‘m not,” Junhee snaps, voice rasping.

“Fuck, you’re such a bitch,” Donghun snaps as he tightens his grip in Junhee’s hair. He makes a pitiful attempt at trying to push himself up again, but he doesn’t make it very far. The attempt earns him Donghun dragging his head back, while Junhee hisses at the way it pulls at his scalp, before slamming his cheek back down into the floor.

There’s a tiny whine of noise from the bed as Junhee goes slack underneath him with a small noise. He pants against the carpet, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to catch his breath. He gives one more futile kick of his legs, but it’s weak and Donghun knows he’s worn himself out struggling against him.

“Are you done?”

There’s a long pause, before Junhee finally gives a nod.

It’s over quicker than their play usually runs, but Donghun knows Junhee’s been wound up since before they left and he’d already taken the lead when he’d grabbed him at the race. There’s also the expectation that ending this part earlier, means they get to move on faster. It’s a trade off, but not one Junhee’s willing to pass off apparently.

Donghun pushes himself up, all the while keeping his grip in Junhee’s hair. Junhee’s back arches off the carpet as he’s dragged up, before Donghun lets go and watches him drop back to the floor. Standing over Junhee, his shoulders are heaving and Donghun knows he has a few minutes before Junhee will push himself up and try to cause trouble again.

“Alright,” Donghun turns his attention away from Junhee and back towards the bed. Yuchan blinks blearily at him, hand clenched in the sheets between his thighs as he rocks gently against his own wrist. He’s a sight, with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and his cheeks pink. “Do you want some attention, gorgeous?”

It takes a moment for Yuchan to realize he’s the one being asked a question and not Junhee, but the moment he does, he’s nodding his head enthusiastically. “Yeah, please, please.”

Leaving Junhee sprawled across the ground, Donghun steps over him and towards the bed. Yuchan’s attention never wavers from him, even as he murmurs out a few more quiet “pleases”. Donghun gets his fingers hooked under Yuchan’s knees slowly, giving him enough time to back out or voice discomfort, but all he gets is Yuchan reaching out to wrap his hands around Donghun’s wrists.

He gives a small squeal as Donghun drags him to the edge of the bed, the blanket he’d wrapped around him earlier slipping from his shoulders. He makes a sight, sitting on Donghun’s bed, and he’s glad that Junhee and him brought Yuchan home with them. It’s a selfish part of him that wants to see this beautiful boy ruined against his sheets, but from the way Yuchan is already gasping, he doesn’t think that he’s the only one.

Shifting his grip, he edges his fingers up Yuchan’s thighs, teasing them at the edges of his stockings, before creeping them up and under the hem of his skirt. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Yuchan breathes and Donghun lurches forward.

Yuchan meets him halfway, hands disappearing from his wrists and fingers gently reaching out to cup his face as Donghun kisses him. His lipgloss is sticky, but it’s a passing thought as Yuchan’s lips part on a moan. Donghun catches his bottom lip between his teeth, tracing his tongue over it, unable to resist after watching Yuchan bite it while he’d watched them.

He moves forward, lifting one knee to rest on the edge of the bed beside Yuchan’s hip as he presses Yuchan backwards. He slips his tongue into his mouth, tongue tracing over the line of Yuchan’s teeth and pulling a sharp gasp from him when he finally licks across his tongue.

He uses the distraction to push Yuchan’s skirt up higher, bunching the fabric up around his hips and leaving him exposed. He can feel the rough graze of whatever he’s wearing underneath, most likely lace, and growls against his lips, before he finally pulls back.

Behind him, Donghun can hear Junhee pulling himself up off the floor, swearing lowly under his breath. It’s not a big enough distraction to have Donghun looking back at him, not when he’s got Yuchan splayed across his bed and looking like this. His fingers trace over the hem of his lace panties, slipping under them before tugging them down around his thighs so that he can get a better look at him.

Yuchan whines, something high and embarrassed, but Donghun can only make a pleased noise in response as he drags his forefinger over the incredibly small curve of Yuchan’s cock. “You’re beautiful. It’s too bad you’re not worth having someone as pretty as him in your mouth, isn’t it Junhee?”

“Fuck, come on Hun, he definitely deserves to get sucked off,” Junhee groans as he crawls onto the edge of the bed. He sags against the mattress, still catching his breath and Donghun reaches up to slap his hand away when Junhee goes to trace his fingers along the bare curve of Yuchan’s waist.

“Not by you,” Donghun makes a point of pushing Junhee’s hand back down to the bed.

Junhee groans dramatically, but for once behaves. If it weren’t for Yuchan being there, he knows that he would be dealing with Junhee throwing up more of an attitude, but they’re pulling back and it settles something in Donghun to see Junhee taking to it without complaint. 

Using the reprieve, Donghun carefully pulls Yuchan’s skirt back down from where he’d pushed it up. He finds the zipper and drags it down his legs, eyes on the way Junhee is taking him in where he’s sprawled out across the bed. He’s blushing, his ears, throat and chest pink, but he makes no move to cover himself where he’s laid bare. The black collar and stockings are the only things left on him.

 _He’s pretty._ Broad shoulders, toned stomach, and the cutest cock Donghun has ever seen. He’s small, and Donghun could take an easy guess that he’d just barely fill up the palm of his hand. Junhee seems just as enamoured, immediately turning to look up at Yuchan with wide eyes, “Fuck you’re pretty.”

“Thanks,” Yuchan chokes out, and it must be intimidating, having the two of them fully dressed while he’s so exposed. 

“Junhee wasn’t wrong about you deserving to be sucked off.”

Yuchan’s thighs clench together at the words and his cock gives a pitiful attempt at twitching, leaking a bead of precome at only the mention of getting sucked off. Donghun reaches out, dragging the pads of his fingers over the head of his cock, the contact making Yuchan jerk where he’s spread out, hands slapping out to grab at Donghun’s wrist. _Sensitive_.

“Oh fuck,” Yuchan groans and Donghun can’t help the way that has him wanting to devour him.

“Warm up?” Donghun looks over at Junhee, who settles in comfortably. 

“Two?” Junhee cocks his head, pretending to think about it. “I don’t see why not. Makes the night fun.”

“What?”

“We’re thinking of getting you off twice. With how sensitive you are, I don’t think it will be hard.” Donghun answers, even as he continues to drag his fingers over Yuchan’s cock. He’s already starting to shake, and Donghun wonders how close he’d gotten himself by just rutting against his wrist as he’d watched Junhee and him. “Can I suck you off?”

Yuchan’s hips twist upwards, chasing the graze of Donghun’s fingers, but he pulls them away as he waits for an answer. He gets a nod, but he holds off until Yuchan huffs, “Yeah, yes. Please.”

As soon as Yuchan says the words, Donghun braces his hand over his hip and tilts forward to run the flat of his tongue over the tip of his cock. Yuchan’s reaction is immediate and Donghun is glad for the way he has his hand on his hip, pinning him down, because at the barest touch, he jerks up in a full body reaction.

Donghun considers his options for a moment. He doesn’t have to worry about Yuchan accidentally thrusting up while he’s sucking him off, not with how small he is, but he’d rather not catch a stray knee when he’s already going to be bruised from Junhee. So he shifts his hands, bracing his forearms across Yuchan’s thighs, before leaning in.

He breathes hot over Yuchan’s cock, just to see the way he twists and struggles under where Donghun has him pinned. It seems like enough, so Donghun drops down and sinks down around Yuchan’s cock.

It’s not a large task. He’s barely a mouthful, but Yuchan’s reaction at just having his mouth around him is still reactive. He gasps, hands pulling at the blankets and Donghun can feel his legs try to kick up under him, but he can’t get the leverage and is helpless to do anything but lay there as Donghun works his tongue over him.

He’s dripping precome heavily, but having been with Junhee for over a year, he’s used to a mess and just swallows around him.

Yuchan wails, attempting to squirm out from under him and Donghun takes a great amount of joy in just how worked up he already is. From where Junhee is rocking down against the bed as he watches them, he is too though.

His hips jerk up and Donghun winces in reaction, but when nothing bumps at the back of his throat, he just works his tongue around Yuchan’s cock. There’s no inherent worry of a sore throat in the morning, or an aching jaw, and it gives Donghun the freedom to focus on curling his tongue around his cock and over the head. He presses the tip of his tongue into the slit of his cock, timing it with a gentle graze of his teeth and suck, and Yuchan’s back lifts off of the bed.

Donghun finds a steady pace, eyes on the way Yuchan moves and listening to each new sound he manages to pull out of him. It’s when he starts to go still, muscles tensing that Donghun really starts to pay attention. Yuchan’s hands find their way to his shoulders, digging into the fabric of his shirt and pulling, but his nails don’t bite in like Junhee’s normally do.

It’s here that he’d normally pull off of Junhee, leaving him frustrated and cursing, but he’s not here to edge Yuchan until he’s crying. Instead, he focuses on the steady drag of his tongue, hollowing his cheeks, before he finally hums around Yuchan’s cock.

Yuchan arches his back, thighs tensing underneath Donghun as he comes. It’s soundless, but the way his body curves is unmistakable. Donghun grunts as the hands at his shoulders tighten, trying to pull him off, but he stays down, swallowing around Yuchan’s cock. It isn’t until Yuchan is letting go and pushing at him desperately with the tiniest little noises, that he lets off

Yuchan whimpers as Donghun pulls off of him, eyes wide as he pants for breath. Donghun smiles, gently patting at Yuchan’s thigh, before turning to look at Junhee.

Grabbing Junhee by the jaw, Donghun pulls him up, digging his fingers into the soft skin of his cheeks. Junhee scowls, grabbing at Donghun’s wrist and making a small noise in the back of his throat that Donghun knows is in complaint. There’s a steadfast refusal on his face though, and even when Donghun shakes him, Junhee only glares back at him.

Yuchan pushes himself up and Junhee’s eyes dart in his direction.

There’s a pause, where Donghun digs his thumb in against Junhee’s lips and he waits. Junhee sags, his lips parting just enough that Donghun can slip his thumb into his mouth much like he did at the race earlier. He presses it between Junhee’s teeth, dragging his jaw down and getting him to open his mouth wide.

Donghun crawls over him, bending him backwards until he’s hovering over him and Junhee does nothing to fight against him. All he does is whine again and Donghun opens his own mouth. Yuchan’s come drips from his tongue, messy and thick, and falls into Junhee’s mouth. 

Junhee’s chest heaves in what Donghun supposes is shock, but he keeps himself still, eyes wide and on Donghun’s face. He breathes heavily through his nose and Donghun gives him a quick jerk when he goes to close his mouth and swallow. A confused noise and Donghun grins as he runs his tongue over his own teeth and gathers what’s left in his mouth, before spitting into Junhee’s still open mouth. “Maybe next time you’ll reconsider calling me the bitch, when we both know it’s you.”

Donghun holds Junhee there for a moment, tilting his head enough to the side that Yuchan can catch sight of just how much of a mess he is. Yuchan reaches out, tracing his finger over Donghun’s thumb and Junhee squeezes his eyes shut at being so on display, even as he rocks up underneath Donghun, hard and wanting. It’s something that Donghun ignores in favour of catching the way Yuchan’s got his other hand pressed to the bed and rocks against it like an afterthought.

“He’s just a slut, nothing to get worked up over,” Donghun says to Yuchan as he finally lets go of Junhee, letting him drop back to the bed. He waits a moment, watching the way Junhee swallows and shudders, before crawling off of him. 

Yuchan blinks dopily up at him as Donghun settles on his knees in front of him, still continuing that slow rock against his own wrist. _Pretty and needy,_ Donghun muses as he gently takes Yuchan’s face in his hands. “I know you just came, but do you want more? Do you still want one of us to fuck you?”

The rapid nod and “yes, please, yeah” from Yuchan have Donghun leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, before getting off of the bed to go to the nightstand. Yuchan twists around to watch him as he opens the drawer to pull out condoms and lube, and Junhee rolls over onto his belly, folding his arms and hooking his chin over them. Donghun cocks his head as he catches Junhee’s gaze, but Junhee only drops his eyes back to the bed and Donghun knows he’s not quite ready to deal with getting put in his place with an audience.

From the way he’s grinding down against the bed and hasn’t even bothered to get out of his jeans, it had gotten to him a lot more than he had expected. It makes Donghun want to pause, to check in with him, because that’s what they would normally do, but he also knows Junhee would ask to stop if he needed the check in.

“Alright, come here beautiful,” Donghun murmurs as he sits back down on the edge of the bed and sets down the lube and condoms. While Yuchan crawls across the bed, Donghun takes the time to pull his shirt over his head and undo his jeans.

Yuchan’s hands are on him the moment his shirt is off, hands settling against his chest and pushing Donghun back into the bed. He climbs over him, stocking clad legs straddling either side of Donghun’s waist as he sits down on his stomach. He looks determined from his perch and Donghun smiles as he settles his hands on Yuchan’s hips, not minding the change in plans as Yuchan rolls his hips down against Donghun’s stomach. It drags his incredibly tiny cock against the line of his abs, already leaking, as he throws his head back and moans.

He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and lifts his hands up so that he can run them up his stomach and chest, and drag his nails over his own nipples. “It’s really nice of you to ask if I still wanted one of you to fuck me, but that’s something that should just be happening now.”

“Fuck,” Junhee’s voice is strained, but Donghun can’t bring himself to look back towards him, not when Yuchan gives another roll of his hips and makes the prettiest sound.

With delicate hands, Yuchan reaches for the lube and hums as he douses his own fingers. He flips the cap back on and throws the bottle across the bed towards Junhee. “I’m easy to get off, so you’re probably going to want to prep yourself.”

It’s so incredibly cocky, but there’s nothing but determination on Yuchan’s face as he reaches behind himself and groans as he sinks back onto his own fingers. Donghun can feel the way his hand brushes against his stomach as Yuchan drags his fingers out, only to pump them back in. He makes it look easy, despite the way Donghun knows the angle can’t be comfortable and how he’s got two sets of eyes on him as he works his own fingers into himself.

Donghun is frozen for a moment, just watching as Yuchan rocks against his stomach and fingers himself open, but Yuchan moans again and Donghun is quick to trace his hands up Yuchan’s sides. It’s a mockery of the way Yuchan had dragged his own hands up to his chest earlier, but it seems to be exactly what he wants, because when Donghun scrapes the nails on his thumbs over the buds of his nipples, Yuchan jerks forward with a high noise. The movement of his hand speeds up and even not being able to see, Donghun can feel each time Yuchan’s thighs clench around him and how the muscles in his stomach flutter when he presses his fingers deep.

“Fuck, I’m ready, please, wanna be fucked,” Yuchan whines as he pulls his fingers free and falls forward. He mouths messily at Donghun’s jaw, even as he continues to rock down against his stomach.

“Alright, I’ve got you,” Donghun wraps one hand around the back of his neck and the other under his thigh, before flipping their position.

“Fuck Donghun.” The soft curse finally has Donghun looking towards Junhee, who’s sat up cross legged and is watching the two of them with awe on his face. “How hard did you slap me?”

“Not that hard. Now be a good boy and do as the baby said and prep yourself.” Donghun orders as he works a hand down Yuchan’s side and over the curve of his ass. He squirms underneath him, legs wrapping around Donghun’s waist and pulling him in tight. He can’t seem to settle where he wants his hands though, moving them from tangling in the blankets, up to Donghun’s shoulders and back down to his chest. “You can put them in my hair if you want.”

Yuchan looks surprised at the words, but smiles when he reaches up to sink his hands into Donghun’s hair. He’s used to Junhee pulling at it whenever they fuck, and he doesn’t think Yuchan will do worse. The first tug is there the moment Donghun sinks two fingers into Yuchan. They slide in easily and he flutters around them. It’s almost ridiculous how loose he is around them.

“I usually wear a plug, makes it easy to get pushed down and fucked,” Yuchan preens and it has Donghun laughing as he pulls his fingers free. As much as he would have liked to have the chance to work him open on his fingers, just to figure out what really made him squirm, he can give props to how Yuchan really has a single minded focus here.

“Alright,” Donghun submits as he reaches across the mattress for the condom. As he’s reaching for it, he catches sight of Junhee getting up off of the bed and he gives Yuchan a nudge as he goes about unwrapping the condom.

Yuchan tilts his head back and makes a purr of noise as Junhee pulls off his shirt. He shimmies out of his jeans next and Yuchan’s completely distracted as Junhee strips down. It gives Donghun time to work his hand down and around the hem of his own pants and kick them off. There’s a moment where Yuchan’s eyes flick down and he pouts at the angle, before looking back over to where Junhee is settling back onto the bed with his hands wrapped around his dick.

“If I knew you two better, I’d ask you to let me choke on your dick while Donghun fucks me,” Yuchan states and it has Donghun laughing as he rolls the condom on. Yuchan yelps when Donghun grabs him by the thighs to pull him in, but hooks his ankles together around Donghun’s back and squirms underneath him. 

“Don’t worry, Hun will show you that you’re not missing out on anything. Maybe next time though,” Junhee winks and Donghun nudges the head of his cock against Yuchan. That’s enough to pull his attention back, to have him gasping out a quick please. For Junhee or Donghun, he’s not entirely sure, but it doesn’t matter as Yuchan digs his heels into Donghun’s back and pulls him in tighter.

Using the movement, Donghun guides himself into Yuchan, watching for any sign of discomfort. All he finds is Yuchan arching underneath him, gasping and moaning, and lifting his hips to pull him in as close as he can get.

Donghun curses as Yuchan clenches down around him, warm and so fucking good. He moans as he bottoms out, Yuchan’s hands pulling at his hair as he shakes and gasps. “Oh fuck, please move, you feel so fucking good.”

Rolling his hips back, Donghun listens to the way Yuchan practically keens at the movement, hand slipping between them to slide through the mess of precome dripping messily over his own stomach and curl around Yuchan’s cock. Despite having just come, Yuchan already looks close to the edge again, sweat beading at his forehead and cock giving small futile little jerks in Donghun’s palm.

Yuchan digs his heel into Donghun’s hip, attempting to pull him in tighter as he arches his back and tries to grind back down onto him. Donghun fucks back into him at the silent request, groaning as Yuchan clenches around him whenever he rocks his hips back far enough that he’s almost slipping out of him, only to drive back into him.

He continues to rock his palm down against Yuchan, even as he gets his other hand under Yuchan’s back to lift him up, changing the angle at the same time that he buries himself deep. It has Yuchan wailing at the change, hand ripping from Donghun’s hair to grab at the sheets as he gasps for breath.

“Donghun, please,” Yuchan sobs, helpless to do anything but ride out the pace Donghun is setting. The plea has Donghun pressing his fingertips to the head of Yuchan’s cock, rubbing them in tiny circles that have him thrashing as he continues to rock into him.

“Fuck, he wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t need much to get off,” Junhee says and Donghun shoots him a look. There’s a word of scolding on his tongue, but Junhee’s got his own fingers pressed into himself, riding them at the same pace Donghun is setting. If Donghun weren’t trying to save his breath, he’d laugh, but instead he keeps his eyes on Junhee as he fucks into Yuchan.

“Hey, baby, I think you’re going to want to see this,” he gasps out and Yuchan whines as he tilts his head back again. He pants open mouthed, tiny thready noises leaving his mouth and Junhee groans as he sinks down onto his fingers.

Junhee grins, so fucking smug, and Donghun knows whatever he’s about to say is going to be enough for Yuchan.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous. You look so pretty with Donghun fucking you,” he bites back a groan as he twists his wrist, words cutting off, before he’s panting out the rest. “Come on Channie, show us what you look like when you come with him fucking you.”

It’s enough to have Yuchan’s back bowing, as he comes on a wordless moan. He clamps down around Donghun, and he can feel every muscle in his body go tight as Donghun continues to grind down into him, even as he shudders through his second orgasm of the night.

Donghun doesn’t stop the steady roll of his hips, not when Yuchan’s legs continue to pull him in on each movement. He gives a hiccup of noise and it’s not until Donghun catches the shine of tears that he comes to a stop. Yuchan trembles with aftershocks and when Donghun removes his hand from his cock, he whimpers softly. 

“I’m going to pull out, alright babe?” Donghun asks, waiting for the small nod of Yuchan’s head that tells him it’s okay.

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Yuchan hiccups, laughing as he makes an attempt to unwrap his legs from around Donghun’s waist. He wipes at his face with his hand and Donghun carefully pulls himself free. Yuchan continues to shake and Donghun moves in close, checking on him.

“You’re a crybaby,” Junhee teases, but it’s gentle and fond.

“Shut up,” Yuchan’s laugh is watery, but he’s smiling and that relaxes Donghun’s worry. Yuchan hikes his legs up, wrapping his arms around them, even as he continues to shake. “ ‘m good, that was good. Just a lot. You’re both a lot.”

“So we’ve heard,” Donghun brushes Yuchan’s bangs out of his face and smoothes a hand down his side. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I won’t be if you keep asking me that.”

“He’s a worrier,” Junhee snorts and Donghun glares at him, but refrains from asking one last time if Yuchan is sure he’s okay.

“Don’t worry about me, neither of you have gotten off yet and I got two,” Yuchan grins and tugs at the blanket Donghun had wrapped around him earlier. He curls up tight, eyes half lidded as he watches them. “I told you that I wanted to watch you two.”

“You did,” Donghun confirms as he gets off of the bed. He pulls off the condom he had been using, before reaching for the other one he had pulled and opening it up. He rolls it on and Junhee crawls across the bed to settle a little closer to Yuchan. He reaches out a hand to pet Yuchan's hair, but about halfway towards him, Junhee catches the look Donghun’s giving him and thinks better of it.

“Or not, because Hun’s set rules and I’m supposed to behave now,” he grumbles under his breath, just loud enough to earn him a swift smack to his shoulder. Yuchan giggles as Donghun slams Junhee back into the bed, not so gently.

“Stop bitching,” Donghun snaps, but it’s not as threatening as it could be, not when he’s smiling and his cock is resting against Junhee’s hip.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“Buy you a fucking gag.” That has Junhee’s eyes going wide and Donghun stores that piece of information away for later. He hooks his fingers underneath one of Junhee’s knees, lifting his leg up until Junhee digs the heel of his other foot into the bed and tilts his hips up to follow. It angles Junhee’s hips just where he wants them and Donghun doesn’t hesitate to slide home, not like he did with Yuchan. 

Junhee’s back bows and exhales with a desperate, half-vocalised sound, and Donghun grins.

He leans in, close enough that he can bite at the swell of Junhee’s shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Return for the marks Junhee had left on his arm earlier. It’s enough to have Junhee grabbing at his hair and pulling, teeth digging into his lip as he adjusts to the stretch of Donghun’s cock. 

Donghun gives him enough time to breathe in, before he’s rocking out and swiftly fucking back into him. Junhee’s foot presses down into the bed as he tries to push himself back to meet Donghun, and Donghun meets him with a hard thrust.

It has Junhee moaning, long and loud. Noisey, so fucking noisey. Yuchan’s attention seems piqued at that, eyes rapt on Junhee as he makes every attempt to pull Donghun back into him harder. Donghun shifts his grip, settling into a quick rhythm that Junhee matches with an easy and familiarity.

He rocks back and then pushes back just as hard to meet every thrust and each one tears loud noise after loud noise from his mouth. Junhee swivels his hips, and practically shouts when Donghun fucks into him, hitting exactly where he wanted. He clamps down hard around Donghun, but he doesn’t let himself falter, not when Junhee is this reactive and Yuchan is watching them so closely.

“Donghun,” Yuchan’s voice is barely there, and Donghun falls still the moment he hears it. Junhee whines, hands twisting into the sheets and arching back, trying to get Donghun to keep moving. From the way he’s trembling, Donghun can tell he’s close, but that’s secondary to the way Yuchan is pushing himself up and pouting. “Can you kiss me?”

“Hun,” Junhee starts, but Donghun cuts him off with a sharp smack of his hand against his ass before he can work up to whatever threat he wants to say. He digs his fingers into Junhee’s hips and pulls out fully, grinning at the way Junhee hisses and kicks out one of his legs. “Fuck you.”

“Of course.”

Surprise flashes across Yuchan’s face, before he’s smiling and crawling forward. Donghun meets him halfway, making sure to keep one hand on Junhee in warning so that he doesn’t move. He grumbles, but rolls onto his belly and folds his hands under his face. It’s there that Donghun knows that he won’t have any more trouble from Junhee tonight.

“Feeling left out?” Donghun murmurs as he reaches up with his clean hand to cup Yuchan’s cheek. Yuchan gives a quick shake of his head at the question, but presses into Donghun’s touch regardless. He’s cute, soft in a way Junhee and him aren’t usually.

Leaning in, Donghun presses his lips to Yuchan’s forehead, and then his cheeks. Junhee heaves a sigh beside them, but Donghun ignores him in favour of kissing all over Yuchan’s face until he’s laughing and pushing him away. “Okay okay, too much.”

When Donghun pulls away and looks back to Junhee, it’s to see him watching them both with a look that usually means he’s thinking about something. He’s still shifting his hips down against the bed in tiny little movements, but whatever is on his mind is enough to have his attention pulled away from what had been his immediate need to get off.

As soon as he realizes he’s being watched, Junhee’s eyes snap back up to Donghun’s face and he gives a gentle shrug of his shoulder. _Later_.

“I’ll just jerk myself off if you keep stopping,” Junhee murmurs and Donghun can see he’s testing his boundaries.

“Behave, we have company.” Donghun teases, even as Yuchan laughs as he curls back up under the blanket Donghun had wrapped him in.

Junhee only rolls over onto his back, stretching out and showing off. He knows exactly how he looks sprawled out and naked, and when Donghun makes no move towards him, he shrugs again and reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock. He arches his back as he slides his fingers up the length of his dick, giving an exaggerated moan as he does so. His self awareness is a dangerous thing, and Donghun won’t deny that he’s enjoyed the shows Junhee puts on, but right now he wants nothing more than to be the cause of the pretty noises leaving Junhee’s lips.

“I think he’s earned it,” Yuchan says from the other side of the bed, batting his eyes when Donghun looks towards him.

“Has he now?”

“Uh-huh.”

Junhee tilts his head back to look towards Yuchan, and shoots him a smile. Yuchan returns it, and leans forward until he’s resting on his elbows, close enough that he can brush his fingers through Junhee’s hair. The movement of Junhee’s hand stutters at the touch, falling out of rhythm, before he’s pressing his thumb against the head and biting back a groan.

“He hasn’t even touched me and I want him to kiss me too.” Yuchan continues, and Junhee squeezes his eyes shut as he keeps moving his hand along his cock. Donghun slowly shifts back into the open spot between Junhee’s legs, watching him start to fracture just from a few words. “You deserve it, don’t you Junhee. You’re pretty like this, but I want to see what you look like when Donghun fucks you through your orgasm. Don’t you want to show me?”

“You’re dangerous.”

Yuchan looks away from Junhee when Donghun speaks, throwing him a wink, even as he continues to card his fingers through Junhee’s hair.

“Come on hyung, don’t you want to show me? You said I was pretty when Donghun was fucking me so well, don’t you want to show me how you look? You’re already so beautiful.”

“I’m not the one you have to convince,” Junhee groans as he gives a twist of his wrist and drags his hand back over his cock. He palms at the head, before working his fingers back down and Donghun can see the way he’s straining to keep himself from getting off.

“Junnie,” the nickname has Junhee whining, hand finally stilling as his eyes jerk down to where Donghun is standing. “Are you going to be a good little whore and show Yuchan how you look when you come?”

It’s there that Junhee seems to realize what Yuchan was working towards.

“Fuck,” he breathes, but pulls his hand off of himself and twists it into the sheets at his side. For a moment, the three of them remain still outside of the way Junhee’s chest is heaving and Yuchan continues to run his fingers gently through his hair. The silence is expectant, as they wait to see if Junhee will take the bait.

“You two are mean.” Junhee pouts, before he arches his back and makes a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. “Please, Donghun can you fuck me. I’ll be your good little whore. Just want your cock.”

There’s a pause, before Junhee lifts his hand up to cover his face and starts to laugh. Donghun snorts and the noise sends Junhee into a loud wail of embarrassment that has Yuchan giggling where he’s up at the top of the bed.

“You’re so dramatic,” Donghun wraps his fingers around one of Junhee’s ankles, hiking it up and pressing his leg back against his stomach as he leans in. Junhee doesn’t uncover his face, but he does kick out with his other leg, catching at the back of Donghun’s leg as he settles back in against Junhee.

“Shut up, begging for your dick is weird!”

“And begging for me to fight you the first time we met wasn’t?” Donghun quirks an eyebrow and Yuchan buries his face into his shoulder to stifle his own laughter.

“That was diff—” Junhee’s voice breaks on a sharp gasp as Donghun rocks back into him in one swift movement. His hands fly from his face, one grabbing at the sheets and the other tangling into his own hair as he throws his head back and arches up and off the bed. 

Donghun shifts his grip on Junhee’s leg, giving him no time to adjust as he pulls back, only to fuck back into him. He knows Junhee well, has learned what each sound he makes means and how he twists when he gets overwhelmed. For Yuchan though, it’s all new. He seems so enamoured with watching Junhee, leaning in down next to his ear to whisper about how pretty he looks, and it fills Donghun with some kind of pride. 

Showing Junhee off like this, it makes him want to see just how far he can push him.

Wrapping his free hand around Junhee’s dick, he keeps his grip loose as he times a gentle slide of his hand with a rougher thrust of his hips. The drawn out “fuck” from Junhee is enough to know he’s still floating close to the edge of his own orgasm and that it won’t take long for him to get off.

Donghun keeps his fingers on Junhee’s cock in a barely there grip, just grazing his fingers along the underside as he falls into a steady rhythm of his own hips. Each butterfly touch of his fingers has Junhee clenching down around him and Donghun bites his tongue to stop the loud noise that it almost pulls from him. It would only make Junhee act up if he knew how close Donghun himself was and right now, he doesn’t want that to be the focus. 

Junhee’s body coils tight, his leg tightening around Donghun’s waist as his fingers pull at the blankets. He bites at his bottom lip and a part of Donghun worries that he might tear through it, but Yuchan’s already there with gentle fingers, pulling his lip from between his teeth. “Wanna hear you, Junhee.”  
“Fuck,” Junhee keens and Donghun dances his fingers over Junhee’s cockhead as he fucks into him. His fingertips are covered in precome and they slide messily down his length, but he still doesn’t give Junhee a proper grip. A small broken noise leaves Junhee and that’s what Donghun had been waiting for. 

With a sharp smack of the palm of his hand against Junhee’s cock, Junhee breaks on a wail. His breath leaves him on a sob and if it weren’t for Donghun’s tight grip on his leg, Junhee would have twisted away in an attempt to curl into himself. As it is, Donghun grabs at his hip with his come sticky hand and continues to fuck Junhee through his orgasm. His cock weeps pitifully across his belly and Junhee continues to get louder as he’s worked through his orgasm.

If Donghun were closer and Junhee had been able to get his hands on him, Donghun knows he would have had long scratches across his skin. It’s almost a shame, but from here, he’s free to chase his own orgasm without Junhee holding him still as he trembles underneath him.

Donghun comes on a groan as Junhee continues to twist back against him, every one of his noises filling the room with a staccato rhythm. Donghun relaxes his grip on Junhee’s leg and falls forward, getting in close enough that he can kiss the underside of Junhee’s jaw while he grinds into him, trembling as he rides through the waves.

Underneath him, Junhee starts to laugh, hands finding their way up into Donghun’s hair and pulling him close. “Fuck, I can’t feel my legs.”

“Kinda the goal,” Donghun throws back breathlessly, but he lets himself take a moment to relax into Junhee’s touch. “But now I need to sleep for at least ten hours.”

“Yeah, fuck.”

“Alright, cleanup,” Donghun groans, but makes no move to get up. It’s not until Junhee finally starts to squirm in discomfort that Donghun finally pushes himself back up to his elbows and pulls out of him with a wince. “Tea?”

“No, I’m good. You can pass us a bottle of water when you get up though.” Junhee reaches up a hand to pat at Yuchan, who gives a jolt of surprise at the acknowledgement. “Unless you want tea?”

“I’m alright with water.”

“Water it is.” Untangling himself from Junhee’s limbs is a bit of a chore, but from Junhee’s grin, it’s not as if he’s making it easy. Donghun gives a gentle slap of Junhee’s thigh when he finally pulls free, before reaching for the bottles of water Junhee had pulled earlier from the nightstand to pass to the two of them.

Yuchan takes his with a soft murmur of thanks and it’s not hard to figure that he’s feeling a little unsure of what he’s meant to do next.

“I can call your boys with our address to come pick you up if you want, or you’re free to spend the night. Junhee always loves an excuse to cuddle and I can make us all breakfast in the morning.” Donghun offers as he reaches for the last water bottle and cracks the lid on it. At the offer, Yuchan still looks indecisive, as if it’s not one Donghun means, but before Donghun can reassure him that it is, Junhee’s kicking at him.

“Fuck you, we both know you’re the cuddler.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Donghun throws back with a shrug as he turns on his heels and leaves the bedroom. He laughs when he hears Junhee whispering to Yuchan, most likely confirming that Donghun will octopus all over him if he does decide to spend the night with them.

He can trust Junhee to make sure Yuchan is comfortable with whatever decision that he makes and that they aren’t making the offer out of obligation.

Donghun wanders around to the bathroom and immediately sets to work on pulling off his condom, tying it off and throwing it into the garbage. He washes up quickly, not wanting to waste time wandering through his apartment naked when there’s a perfectly fine bed filled with two men he’d like to get back to. He grabs two damp cloths, as well as Junhee’s pack of face wipes, knowing he’ll want to wipe his makeup off, as well as Yuchan’s if he chooses to stay.

With a yawn, Donghun makes a detour towards the living room and over to where he’d hung up their jackets. A part of him cringes as he reaches for Yuchan’s, but it’s more important for him to grab his phone to take back with him to the bedroom. Some kind of safety line in a strange place.

With everything in hand, Donghun wanders back to the bedroom and can’t help but smile when he finds Yuchan lulling against Junhee in a half daze. Junhee grins, fingers combing through Yuchan’s hair, but tries to hide it by pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Talked him into spending the night, but you have to make us breakfast in bed.”

“As if I’d be able to get you out of bed before coffee and food,” Donghun scoffs as he walks around to the other side of the bed. He sets the wipes down on the nightstand, before holding out one of the cloths to Junhee. He takes it with a thanks, before immediately wiping down the inside of his thighs with a grimace.

Yuchan blinks up at him, looking seconds away from falling asleep and it’s ridiculous just how endearing Donghun finds it.

“I brought your phone,” Donghun states as he presses it into Yuchan’s hands. He holds up the cloth in a wordless request and Yuchan nods as he turns on his phone and quickly taps out a text. Donghun focuses on gently using the cloth to wipe the mess of lube and come off of Yuchan’s stomach and thighs. He apologizes for each grimace Yuchan gives whenever the cloth brushes against his cock, but otherwise the room falls into silence.

Getting the two of them cleaned up doesn’t take long, but by the time Donghun has wiped Yuchan’s face clean of makeup, he’s heavy in Donghun’s hands, nearly limp. Junhee laughs, but as soon as Donghun throws the wipe down into the bedside trash, he’s pulling Yuchan down into his side and under the blankets. 

There’s a soft little sound from Yuchan, as he settles and he’s out before Donghun can even crawl under the blankets himself. Junhee flicks off the lamp beside him, trying carefully not to jostle Yuchan, but the boy between them doesn’t seem to react. Instead, he lets out a small snore and Junhee takes it as an invitation to curl around him. 

Donghun snorts as he watches Junhee adjust Yuchan between them, moving the boy's limbs until he can comfortably press up along Yuchan’s back. The whole while, Yuchan continues to breathe softly, his forehead pressed against Donghun’s hip and hands curled up under his chin.

“He’s really out,” Donghun says with a small laugh as he brushes Yuchan’s bangs out of his face. Junhee makes a hum of noise, tracing his fingers along the naked line of Yuchan’s ribs and staring blankly at the back of his head. “What are you thinking, Junnie?”

Junhee’s eyes flick up and his lips are pursed in obvious thought, “I haven’t slept with anyone else in months.”

It’s a quiet admission and one that Donghun can tell has surprised Junhee to realize. He drags his hand up and pushes it through Junhee’s hair, nails dragging over his scalp as he considers how to respond. He’d suspected, but hadn’t been sure. The two of them have been so busy, between shifts at their respective jobs and using their nights off racing. “I haven’t either. Just the few times with Mingi when we’d just started seeing each other.”

Nodding, Junhee settles his hand against Yuchan’s waist, index finger tapping gently as he sorts through whatever he’s trying to say. “This was also the first time we’ve gone slow.”

“Yeah,” Donghun knows that Junhee isn’t referring to how he’d gotten thrown around. They’d both slowed down to make sure Yuchan wasn’t brought into something they hadn’t discussed. Watching them was one thing, but they’d both taken care in the way they’d touched him and it was wildly different from what they’d become accustomed to with each other. “Was it bad?”

“No,” Junhee’s voice goes quiet and Donghun can see the way he swallows around the word. “It wasn’t bad.”

There’s a lot left unspoken in Junhee’s words, but Donghun’s been around him long enough to know there’s more to it. He’s spent the last year and a half in his space, and despite the way they’ve never been conventional, he knows what’s being left out. “Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” 

“With him?” Junhee’s eyes widen in surprise.

Donghun laughs with a shake of his head, “We can ask him tomorrow if he’d like to, I wouldn’t mind, but I meant just the two of us.”

“I think I’d like to do both,” Junhee says hesitantly.

“I’d like that too. We can talk more in the morning, okay?”

The smile Junhee sends him is gentle, far from the one he normally shoots him when he’s trying to stir up trouble. It’s filled with relief and a little bit of wonder and something in Donghun’s chest twists at that. Combing his fingers through Junhee’s hair one last time, before he’s twisting to reach for the lamp on the nightstand.

“Night,” Junhee murmurs as Donghun turns off the lamp and casts the bedroom in darkness.

Donghun settles back into the bed, careful not to jostle the two boys very much. He reaches out in the dark, and after a moment finds where Junhee’s hand is resting against Yuchan’s waist. “G’night, Junnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
